


Imposter

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Intimidation, Non-Graphic Violence, Some descriptions of deaths, not really graphic but still worth noting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: An imposter is posing as the Warrior of Light in small settlements.WoL: Havhik Brodeur
Kudos: 3





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to try writing something with one of my alts with a 1-word prompt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sharp eyes watched as the boisterous Elezen regaled his audience with tales of his supposed accomplishments, uncaring of how ridiculous he sounded recalling a battle he’d never been in. The imposter looked and behaved nothing like the Warrior of Light; from his pale skin and blue-black hair, to the annoying whine that fell out of his mouth. The people surrounding him were obviously not foolish enough to believe the imposter’s lies, but egged him on nonetheless, entertained by the Elezen’s idiocy. 

Havhik couldn’t help the slight snarl that formed, disgusted by the display. When he’d originally heard rumors of the Warrior of Light making his way through small settlements in Gridania, he’d brushed it off as someone else or an imposter who was too stupid for their own good. Publicly announcing that they’re the Warrior of Light was a good way to end up dead. Havhik had enough enemies that he paid the rumors no mind, certain the idiot would be dead soon enough. 

But then he’d heard about the use of influence for free goods and the skirtchasing. Havhik wasn’t about to let this imposter make his life more difficult. 

It took him less than an hour to track down the imposter, the foolish Elezen announcing his presence at every turn for attention. Havhik watched silently from the corner of the room as he and his audience sat in the small bar’s only booth. He’d planned to wait until the fool left, but Havhik decided that the people needed to know exactly who he was. 

Pushing off of the wall, Havhik made his way to the booth, catching the dubious retelling of the battle at The Steps of Faith. 

“The dragon was enormous! But I had no fear, for I am the Warrior of Light! It was a hard-fought battle, but my comrades and I took down the massive wyrm and saved Ishgard from sure destruction. The population relied on us -- relied on  _ me! _ \-- to stop such a ferocious foe from entering the city.” The imposter took a long drink from his mug before continuing. “We did lose some soldiers. Many of them threw themselves in front of me, not wanting their only hope to get fatally injured.” He managed to look solemn. “Their sacrifice gave me the chance to strike down the beast!”

Havhik nearly saw red at the imposter’s words. Havhik was by no means friends with the Knights of Ishgard, but the implication that those who had died did so for Havhik’s survival made his blood boil. He approached the booth and snorted, drawing the attention of everyone. The imposter pinched his lips before speaking. “Excuse me, good sir, but is something amusing?”

Havhik folded his arms over his chest. “Aye. You,  _ good sir _ , are very amusing. Tell me, what part of these...sacrifices were most helpful for you?” He leveled the Elezen with a searing stare as he leaned closer. “Was it their screams as they fell from the bridge? The agonized calls for help as dragon talons ripped into their armor and skin?”

The imposter and his group began to blanch at Havhik’s word’s. “Ummm...well” the imposter began. “I don’t think-”

“Was it the spray of their still-warm blood on your face as they got slashed to bits beside you? Or was it the crunch of their bones as Visnap pressed them into the stone?” Havhik leaned closer to the imposter, both hands braced on the table. “Please, tell me more about how these knights  _ died for you _ .”

The pale Elezen began to look ill, but then turned on his weak bravado. “Who are you anyway? Why are you bothering me?”

Havhik snatched the collar of the fool, extracting a yelp from the man. “Havhik Brodeur.” Several gasps met his ears. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

The imposter’s face went ghost-white, his tongue tied as he tried to make excuses to get out of the poor situation he was in. The rest of his audience began to flee the booth, aware that their entertainment was over. Before the barkeep could approach him, Havhik pulled the imposter around the table and dragged him out of the establishment. 

“P-p-please, good sir. H-h-have m-mercy!” The imposter worked to free himself from Havhik’s grip, but to no avail. “I meant no harm!”

Havhik continued to drag the man out of the settlement and into the forest. He waited until they were quite a ways away from where anyone could find them before throwing the man to the ground. “You have ten seconds to change my mind.” He unholstered his gun and pointed it at the imposter’s head.

The man nearly sobbed. “Please! I’ve been so alone and poor, I just needed to-” A shot rang out and the man screamed. A single bullet hit the ground next to him. “I- I’m sorry!”

Havhik looked down at the pathetic Elezen. “I’m tired of your voice.” He holstered the gun. “I’ve left you alive on the account that there were many witnesses to my dragging you out here. Despite the fact that I don’t care what anyone thinks of me, I’ll not have myself chased about by Wood Wailers for murder. I had better never see or hear about your sorry hide pretending to be the Warrior of Light again. Do I make myself clear?”

The crying Elezen nodded his head in a frenzy.

Havhik turned, making his way back to the settlement to grab his bike. He stopped for a moment. “And if I’ve found out that you’ve tarnished my reputation in any meaningful way, I’ll find and kill you anyway.” He didn’t wait for a response as he walked through the trees, ignoring the sounds of sobbing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Havhik's Lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/21531192/) and [Toyhouse Profile](https://toyhou.se/6215444.havhik-brodeur)
> 
> My [neglected] FFXIV blog has a few posts, including a fairly recent piece of commissioned artwork on Havhik. [You can find that here.](https://xhaira-ffxiv.tumblr.com/tagged/havhik)


End file.
